The present invention concerns a generator of medium and high-pressure liquid pulses or pulsed jets designed for various medical and surgical procedures, from a sterile dosed or undosed liquid or liquid for treatment or a dosed or undosed liquid medium containing cells or microorganisms or to implement a treatment or injection process.
More particularly, the invention concerns a generator of medium and high-pressure pulsed jets in which at least one disposable flexible bag of medical liquid is placed under controlled pressure by means of a compressed gas and in which the ejecting of the liquid from one or more flexible bags of medical liquid is pulsed and sequenced by means of a hydraulic sequencer.
The applications of this generator are multiple. They are to be found particularly but not exclusively in the fields of surgery, endoscopy and biotherapy.